Gefunden
by mmvh
Summary: Die Suche nach einem entflohenen Todesser verläuft anders als geplant
1. Chapter 1

Etwas kleines, so für zwischendurch...   
Hoffe, ihr mögt es.  
Titel: Gefunden  
Autor: mmvh, also ich  
Altersbeschränkung: **12**   
Wörter: 1000+ ein paar zerquetsche (83 glaub ich...)   
Kapitel: 1/3  
Hauptcharakter: SevSna, HP, DM, AM 

Inhaltsangabe: Die Suche nach einem noch freien death Eater verläuft anders, als die Suchenden gedacht haben.

Anmerkungen: der übliche Disclaimer: alles JKR, nix mir. nicht mal ein lumpiger char... und ich verdiene kein geld und werde nach gebrauch alles brav zurückgeben. 

Versprechen

„Erinnerst du dich an dein Versprechen, Alastor?" Moodey hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Bild, dass seit Jahren schweigend auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Für einen Moment war der alte Auror zusammen gezuckt. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich wieder im Griff.   
„Also reden wir jetzt wieder miteinander, Albus?" fragte Moodey, sich wieder dem Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zuwendend. Sein Freund Dumbledore hatte sich sieben Jahre Zeit gelassen. Sieben lange Jahre hatte Dumbledore geschlafen. Jetzt hatte Moodey keinen Grund, aufzuspringen und zu hetzen. Wenn es etwas gab, dass Albus dringend wollte, hatte er sich viel Zeit gelassen, es zu sagen. Voldemort war vernichtet und die meisten seiner Anhänger sahen sich Askaban aus der Nähe an. Und zwar noch für eine lange Zeit.  
„Alastor..." Moodey rollte mit den Augen. Mit dem magischen ebenso, wie mit dem gesunden. Er sah in die forschenden, lebendig wirkenden Augen des alten Schulleiters von Hogwarts und seufzte. Dem sanft lächelnden Albus etwas abzuschlagen war schwer. Dem gütig lächelnden, toten Albus etwas zu verwehren stellte sich als schlicht unmöglich heraus.  
„Was willst du, Albus?" knurrte Moodey und versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, sich in einer sehr wichtigen Arbeit gestört zu fühlen.   
„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, Alastor." Albus musterte ihn über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. Das hatte er schon so oft getan. Moodey verzog den Mund, was sein vernarbtes Gesicht zu einer Fratze werden ließ.  
„Ich halte Wort. Aber wieso?" Er sah das kleine Bild an, dass sich in ein amüsiert wirkendes Lächeln zurückzog. Die funkelnden Augen verrieten Moodey, dass Dumbledore sein kleines Geheimnis wohl für sich behalten würde.  
„Er hätte Sterben können." gab Moodey zu bedenken.  
„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ist sogar Exakt das, was er will." Dumbledores belustigt gütige Miene wurde so schnell zu einer verärgert säuerlichen, dass Moodey wieder lächeln musste.  
„Du hast dir reichlich Zeit gelassen." verkündete Moodey, sich wieder seinen Papieren zuwendend. Die Fähigkeit seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren schien proportional zu seinen Jahren als Toter abgenommen zu haben, denn jetzt konnte Moodey einen eindeutig panischen Zug in Dumbledores Gesicht erkennen.  
„Was? Wie lange hab ich geschlafen, Alastor?" Die Panik in seinem Gesicht schwang auch in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Sieben Jahre, Albus. Hat dir das keiner gesagt?" fragte Moodey und sah ihn wieder an. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.  
„Ohhh, dieser..." Sofern es ihm mit seinen vernarbten Gesichtszügen möglich war, zog Moodey die Augenbrauen hoch. Albus Fluchen zu hören war eine Rarität, um die er sich bestimmt nicht bringen würde, in dem er ihn unterbrach. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen fing Albus sich sehr schnell wieder.  
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, Alastor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht das Bedürfnis hegt, sich zu Unterhalten. Weder mit mir, noch mit irgendwem sonst. Ich werde mit Minerva reden. Und du hältst Wort?" Dumbledores Stimme hatte einen Ton angenommen, der Moodey zwei Dinge deutlich machte. Zum einen wollte Albus keine Verzögerung, zum anderen, dass Moodey ungeheuer vorsichtig sein musste. Und er hatte eine sehr genaue Idee, wen er zur Ausführung dieses speziellen Plans mitnehmen würde.   
Harry Potter, der-Mann-der-Voldemort-besiegte, packte gerade die letzten Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. Inzwischen war er seit zwei Jahren Auror und glücklich darüber. Er hatte geholfen, einige der gefährlichsten Anhänger Voldemorts nach Askaban zu bringen. Und er war einigermaßen stolz darauf. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort, hatte er sich für diese Arbeit entscheiden können und es trotz einiger Verletzungen nicht bereut. Er streckte sich ausführlich und wollte gerade den Schreibtisch schließen und nachhause gehen. Ron, der den Schreibtisch neben ihm hatte, war schon vor einer halben Stunde gegangen und würde im Fuchsbau mit dem Essen auf ihn warten. Harry grinste. Er war sehr dankbar, dass Hermine noch früher von der Uni zurück sein würde, als Ron und der somit keine Chance hatte das Essen zu verbrennen. Obwohl die beiden inzwischen seit drei Jahren verheiratet waren, schafften sie es immer wieder über solche Kleinigkeiten in die größten Streits zu geraten. Ginny war da ganz anders. Harry liebte seine Frau und ihren Sohn. Mit diesen glücklichen Gedanken an seine kleine Familie, öffnete er die Tür und wäre fast in Draco Malfoy gelaufen. Der hatte offensichtlich gerade vorgehabt, sein Büro zu betreten. Dass Draco in der letzten Schlacht und in den Jahren danach auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, hatte aus dem Streit eine eher freundliche Spöttelei werden lassen.  
„Malfoy. Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?" fragte Harry mit einem gespielt gelangweilten Unterton.  
„Es ist _mir_ eine Ehre, Potter. Soll ich dich jetzt erst anbeten, oder kommst du einfach so mit zum alten Moodey ins Büro?" gab Malfoy im selben Tonfall zurück.  
„Was will Moodey denn um die Uhrzeit?" fragte Harry. Wenn Moodey den Einsatz leitete, musste es schon etwas besonders dringendes sein.  
„Er faselte was von Spezialauftrag und höchste Priorität und so. Du kennst ihn ja." antwortete Malfoy und ging mit einem Schulterzucken vorraus.   
Harrys mulmiges Gefühl steigerte sich, als er den Einsatztrupp sah, den Moodey sich zusammengerufen hatte. Neben ihm und Malfoy waren Tonks, Kingsley Sha[cklebolt und sogar Remus Lupin, der eigentlich kein Auror war, anwesend. Zu Harrys Erstaunen sah Moodey eindeutig so aus, als wolle er diesem Einsatz nicht nur koordinieren, sondern selbst daran teilnehmen. Ron erschien, samt Hermine, nur wenig später. Das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas äußerst seltsam war, verstärkte sich. Harry begann, nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trommeln.  
„Was ist passiert, Moodey?" fragte Tonks, als sich alle gesetzt hatten. Moodey holte tief Luft, ehe er leise begann zu erklären.  
„Es gibt neue Hinweise..." sagte er und sah jeden in der Runde an.   
„Wir haben einen gefunden." Moodey musste nicht sagen, wen oder was sie gefunden hatten. Einer der ehemaligen Death Eater war aufgetaucht.  
„Ich will, dass Sie mir genau zuhören. Der Mann, den wir jagen werden, ist gefährlich. Gefährlicher als die meisten, hinter denen wir bisher her waren. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass er sich mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wird. Eins ist wichtig, ich will dass Sie es sich einbläuen: Wir wollen ihn lebend! Wir wollen so wenig wie möglich Schaden anrichten. Er soll die Chance haben..." Weiter kam er nicht. Draco unterbrach ihn.  
„Er ist verletzt, habe ich recht?"  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich, sonst hätten wir ihn nicht gefunden." erklärte Moodey ruhig und hielt Malfoys Blick stand.  
„Professor Snape ist also zurückgekehrt." Malfoy klang wehmütig bei diesen Worten. Moodey sah ihn nur an und bestättigte seine Worte mit einem kurzen Nicken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gefunden**

„Wir sollen diesen Mörder am Leben lassen?" giftete Harry sofort.  
„Dumbledore..." Moody machte eine kurze Pause und dachte nach. „Er hat mir mal ein Versprechen abgenommen. Snape soll für seine Tat büßen. Deswegen soll er Leben."  
Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf etwas widerliches gebissen. Einen feuchten Wischlappen vielleicht. Malfoy, der neben ihm saß, starrte die Maserung in Moodys Schreibtischplatte an.  
„Ich kann das nicht, Mad Eye. Er ist..." Nun war es an Malfoy, einen Moment nachdenklich auszusehen. „...mein Hauslehrer und er hat mich gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre ich nie nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen oder hätte die Schule beenden können. Oder hätte auch nur am Leben bleiben."  
„Deshalb kommen Sie auch mit, Malfoy. Ihnen tut er nichts." antwortete Moody. Etwas in seinem Ton machte deutlich, dass die Diskussion beendet war.  
Sehr zu Harrys Missfallen standen sie nur wenige Minuten später in einem alten Hinterhof in einem der schlechtesten Stadteile von London. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes ließ Moody die Schutzzauber blau aufleuchten. Dass er damit den Hinterhof in einen blauen Schimmer tauchte, veranlasste Harry zu grinsen.  
„Wir sollten gehen. Scheint als wollte der alte Snape keinen Besuch." kommentierte er fröhlich. Moody wirbelte herum und fixierte ihn mit beiden Augen.  
„Potter?" zischte er. „Der einzige Vorteil den wir haben, ist der Überraschungsmoment. Und wenn Sie uns den mit Ihrem Geschrei gerade verdorben haben, werde ich Sie eigenhändig degradieren. Und zwar zum Aurorenanwärter im ersten Lehrjahr!"  
Kopfschüttelnd hinkte Moody zu einem Kanaldeckel. Eine Weile stand er davor und beobachtete ihn nur. Als würde der Deckel ihm irgendwann ganz von selbst erzählen was er wissen wollte. Mit einem weiteren eleganten Schwung seines Stabes ließ er das blaue Flackern erlöschen. Harry wusste, dass die Schutzzauber gefallen waren.  
„Wir müssen hier runter. Und ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie jeden Krach vermeiden würden." Verkündete er barsch. Wie auf Befehl rutschte der Kanaldeckel zur Seite und sie kletterten nach unten.  
Der Gestank nach Kloake und Moder stach Harry in die Nase. Es war so schlimm, dass ihm die Augen tränten.  
Wie konnte jemand wie Snape es hier unten aushalten?  
Harrys Hass auf Snape hatte ihn dazu gebracht, die Akte seines ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers mehr als einmal genau durchzulesen. Snapes Wohnung und seine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen waren untersucht worden. Harry hatte noch genau in Erinnerung, wie peinlich genau Snape seine Unterlagen geordnet hatte, oder auch seine Bücher. Und er hatte auch die Aufzeichnungen aus Snapes Studienzeit gelesen. Immer wieder hatte Snape darin Notizen zu minimalen Geruchsveränderungen gemacht, die in keinem anderen Buch zu finden waren. So war Harry darauf gekommen, das Snape eine sehr empfindliche Nase haben musste.  
Sie schlichen weiter, bis sie zu einem Raum kamen. Eine Stufe trennte ihn von den restlichen Gängen. Moody bedeutete ihnen stehen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig, mit gezücktem Stab machte er einen Schritt Richtung der Öffnung.  
„Guten Abend Severus!" grüßte er. Mit einem kurzen Blick seines magischen Auges schätze er sein Gegenüber ab. Snape war älter geworden. Silberne Strähnen durchzogen sein fettiges Haar. Tiefe Falten hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben. Snapes Haut war nie sonnengebräunt gewesen, doch in den Jahren seiner Flucht hatte sie jede Farbe verloren. Schwer atmend stand er da und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Moody gerichtet. Er musste sie gehört haben und es grenzte für den alten Auroren an ein Wunder, dass er noch keinen Fluch abbekommen hatte.  
„Mad Eye." Schnarrte Snapeund wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. „Was willst du?"  
„Nimm den Stab runter Snape." Sagte Moody und klang dabei beinahe freundlich. Snape war zu schwach, um eine ernste Bedrohung darzustellen. Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten.  
„Professor!" flüsterte er. Moody musterte den Jungen. Er hätte es ihm gern erspart, sein Idol so zu sehen. Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie schlecht es Snape ging, wäre er allein gekommen.  
„Mister Malfoy!" Snape schaffte es tatsächlich, seine Haltung zu straffen. Doch es blieb ein schwacher Abklatsch seiner früheren, bedrohlichen Erscheinung. „Auror Malfoy, wie ich sehe."  
Seinen kalten Zynismus hatte er nicht verloren, stellte Moody zufrieden fest.  
„Dank Ihnen, Professor." antwortete Malfoy und schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Dann ist dies wohl ein Freundschaftsbesuch?" fragte Snape, immer noch mit beißendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Nicht für einen Augenblick senkte er den Stab.  
„Vielleicht." versuchte Malfoy es noch einmal. Er wollte Snape hier raus holen. Und dann würde er ihn... Malfoy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was genau er dann würde. Darüber musste er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er Snape hier raus hatte. Harry und die anderen hatten sich inzwischen hinter ihn und Moody gestellt.  
„Was für ein Loch!" stellte Moody fest. Tatsächlich war der Raum klein, dreckig und feucht. Der einzige Hinweis auf Snape war ein Haufen alter, schwarzer Umhänge, die er in einer Nische als Bettzeug übereinander geworfen hatte.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich dich nicht hier vermutet, Snape. In Amerika, ja. Oder in der Sonne, in Italien. Aber in so einem Loch? Nein. Warum bist du London geblieben?" setzte er nach und machte einen Schritt in den Raum. Wie vermutet schoss Snape keinen Fluch auf ihn ab. Er war zu erschöpft.  
„Das geht dich nichts an." Schnarrte Snape und wieder kämpfte er mit einem Hustenanfall.  
„Du hattest gute Gründe, oder?" Moody senkte den Stab ein wenig. Snape würde sie nicht angreifen. Nicht das ihm nicht danach wäre, ihm fehlte schlicht die Möglichkeit.  
„Wovor hast du Angst, Snape? Askaban?" fragte Moody spöttisch, sich weiter in den Raum hinein bewegend. Ein kleines Funkeln in Snapes Augen gab ihm recht.  
„Du hattest gute Gründe, dich hier zu verstecken, hab ich nicht recht, Severus?" forschte Moody weiter. „Es sind die Dementoren, oder? Sie machen Albträume. Sogar wenn man wach ist."  
Snapes Hand zitterte leicht, bei der Erwähnung der Dementoren. Moody ließ den Mann keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er wusste, dass Snape kämpfen würde und ein in die Ecke getriebener Mensch konnte ungeheure Kräfte mobilisieren. Langsam trat er näher. Er musste weiter reden und er wusste es.  
„Was würdest du sehen?" flüstere er und kam noch einen Schritt auf Snape zu. Wenn er nur den Zauberstab zu greifen bekam...  
„Gib mir den Stab." Moody blieb stehen, die Spitze von Snapes Stab berührte seine Brust. Doch es war Malfoy, tatsächlich Malfoy, der über Snapes Schicksal entschied.  
„Bitte, Severus, bitte." flüsterte er. Moody unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm Beifall zu spenden. Snape sah für einen Moment zu dem blonden, ehemaligen Schüler. Ein Moment, der Moody genügte. Schnell packte er zu und im nächsten Moment fiel Snapes Zauberstab klappernd auf den Boden.  
„Es ist vorbei." zischte Harry, griff nach dem Zauberstab und ging auf sie zu.  
„Sehr mutig, Mister Potter. Acht gegen einen. Eine typisch gryffindorsche Heldentat." zischte Snape. Moody hielt ihn fest und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg aus der Kanalisation heraus.  
„Das war ein gemeiner Trick, Mister Malfoy." keuchte Snape, als sie im Freien standen.  
„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer." gab der leise zurück.


End file.
